


Escaping the Heat

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Bucky/You - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, bucky barnes/you - Freeform, some suggestive situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: "My AC is broken"
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Kudos: 44





	Escaping the Heat

Stepping into your apartment, you knew immediately that something was wrong. It had been hot outside, nearly 95 degrees with a good deal of humidity, but it seemed even hotter inside than it did out. Uncontrollable sweat began to form on the back of your neck, dripping between your shoulder blades.

You stripped down to your underwear, your clothes sticking to your damp skin as you peeled them off. The heat was just unbearable. You moved to your thermostat which read 100 degrees. Broken. Fiddling with it did nothing to solve the problem, so you huffed and plopped down on your couch that seemed to absorb the heat, causing perspiration to gather between your thighs and stain on the cushions wherever your body made contact. This was not going to work.

Reaching for your phone, you called the first person you saw, wincing when you pressed his name, doubting that he was going to pick up. He was probably busy and wouldn’t be interested in helping you out of the heat. You listened to the phone ring nonetheless.

“Hello?” Bucky’s voice asked from the other end of the line.

“Hey,” you started then paused, suddenly feeling like an idiot and a child calling for something you could deal with on your own.

“Y/N, you called me. What do you need?” you could hear the amusement and impatience in his tone.

“Oh, right,” you stood and began pacing. “My AC is broken.”

He didn’t say anything, expecting you to continue. When you didn’t, he pressed, “Do you want me to come fix it?”

Glancing over at the thermostat, you shook your head, forgetting that he couldn’t see you.

“I’m assuming that you just shook your head.”

You laughed before asking, “Can I come over?” At his lack of response, you chide, “Did you just nod your head?”

His laugh sounded through the phone, and you held your breath, waiting for his answer.

“Sure,” he said simply, probably with a shrug.

“Thanks,” you rushed, and before he could change his mind, you hung up the phone.

You filled a glass with water, then went to your bedroom to find the thinnest, coolest clothes you could in your closet that weren’t your bathing suit, no matter how much you wanted to put that on and find the nearest pool to jump in. You settled on some sleep shorts and crop top, pulling them on your sticky body, grabbing your keys, and heading out to Bucky’s apartment.

The air outside was more humid, so you pressed on at a quick pace to escape the overwhelming heat. When his building came into view, you were practically running to it. You buzzed his apartment, darting into the air conditioned lobby the moment the door unlocked. You sighed at the feeling of fans and cool air hitting your sweat slick skin.

Quickly finding Bucky’s room, you knocked solidly on the wood. The door opened with Bucky on the other side in a white t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly and basketball shorts that showed off his incredibly toned thighs. And you had thought you were here to escape the heat.

“Hey,” Bucky greeted as he pulled you in by his metal arm.

You groaned at the feeling of cool metal on your hot skin, so you grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand to your forehead. Your eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, another soft groan and shaky breath emitting from your lips.

The hand, according to your guidance, found its place on your throat, at which you whimpered. “Bucky, this feels so good.”

Standing suddenly all too close with you moaning at his hand on your throat, Bucky thought he was going to burst. Heat started coursing through him, even though his AC was working just fine. Bucky noticed the lack of clothing you wore as well as your rapid heartbeat and damp skin. All of these things made him want to think of something that he shouldn’t with you standing right in front of him.

Bucky forced himself to keep his thumb from gliding across the skin of your throat as he said, “Why don’t you come sit down?” His voice came out rough, bordering on husky, but you didn’t seem to notice the change.

You peered around his shoulder to find a large, brown leather couch in front of a white room fan. “Oh, yes,” you whispered, dragging Bucky by his metal hand that was still pressed to your body.

As you sat down, the cool leather flush to your skin, you let out a deep sigh. You threw your head back, trying to get as much contact with the couch as possible, the feeling like ice on your skin. Goosebumps began to prickle all over your body.

Sitting on your right was Bucky with wide eyes and flushed features. You still had your hand grasped to his wrist like a vice, moving it over your body like an ice pack. Too hot to care, you lifted up your shirt and placed Bucky’s palm flat to your stomach, closing your eyes as you did.

“Thanks, Bucky,” you breathed, unaware of the awkward angle you put his arm at that caused his forearm to press against your chest. You seemingly just welcomed the increased contact.

“No problem, doll,” he forced out, his voice uneven.

“The heat was unbearable,” you said while pushing his hand higher on your stomach, coming to rest just below your chest, He could feel your ribs expand with each short breath.

In one swift movement and a moment of confidence, Bucky removed his hand from your body, only to grab your hips with both hands and pull you onto his lap. With your knees on either side of his thighs, you stared at him with wide eyes that began to roll when he pressed his palm into the small of your back. A soft sigh eased out of your open lips which were driving Bucky crazy.

He continued to move his hand around, gliding up your sides, hesitantly fiddling with the hem of your shirt. Without a second thought, you pulled the shirt over your head, leaving you in a thin bra that didn’t hide how much you were appreciating Bucky’s attention.

The smell of metal invaded your senses when Bucky swept his fingers across your collarbones. A moan tore out of your throat, your head falling back at the feeling. Your hands gripped his shoulders to remain steady. A few more strokes were made before a hard hand wrapped around the nape of your neck, bringing your eyes to meet Bucky’s.

Swiftly, your lips crashed against his, and a wave of heat washed over you. Hands threaded in hair, grabbing and tugging. Hot breaths fanned your cheeks as Bucky pulled away. Metal came to gently touch the column of your throat, thumb ghosting under your jaw.

“Thanks for calling,” he whispered huskily.

“Thanks for picking up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :D <3


End file.
